batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Justice
Young Justice is an American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. Despite its title, it is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's Young Justice comic series, but rather an adaptation of the entire DC Universe with a focus on young sidekicks. Batman has a small role in the series, however, his sidekick Robin is a main character in the show. Nearly all characters in the series are designed by Phil Bourassa. Young Justice: Invasion is the second Season of Young Justice. Batman plays a small role, but formerly Robin; Nightwing is now the leader of the team alongside Robin (Tim Drake) and Batgirl who are also main characters. It also features many of Batman's nemesis. Young Justice: Outsiders is the upcoming third Season of Young Justice. Overview Young Justice focuses on the lives of a group of teenaged superheroes and protégés attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives. The show is set in Earth-16, a DC Multiverse world, and corresponds to the present time of our world, a time period Vietti has called "a new age of heroes." The pilot movie aired a month prior to the debut of the regular series. Sypnosis Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy are the sidekicks of major Justice League members. They soon grow out of their roles and wish to form a team after losing Speedy and recovering Superboy. The Team is formed and led by Batman, Red Tornado and Black Canary and soon they gain new members such as Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket. The Team is assigned to many covert missions to battle against a secret organization who is pulling the strings from behind known as The Light. 5 Years later Robin becomes Nightwing and is assigned as the teams new leader with many new members including Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl and Tim Drake as the new Robin. Nightwing leads the team on several missions to battle the remains of the light in their struggle to protect the earth. Cast and Characters ''Young Justice'' Young Justice includes an array of characters from DC Comics as the supporting cast, which will continue to expand throughout the series. As of episode 26 of season 1, there are 135 characters from the DC Universe in the show. The main characters and Batman are listed below in alphabetical order. ''Young Justice: Invasion'' The Justice League play a major role, primarily as mentors to Young Justice. There are sixteen members in total, though members that do not have an immediate connection with the main characters will serve as background characters. Direct mentors — Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow — will feature prominently. Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary are the most frequent recurring characters. In addition to leading the Justice League, Batman acts as Young Justice's "general," a role compared to Director of Impossible Missions Force Jim Phelps, choosing the team and assigning missions. Red Tornado and Black Canary respectively function as their supervisor and combat trainer. DC Universe characters who are neither affiliated with Justice League nor Young Justice will also be supporting characters. This includes frequent recurring character Roy Harper, who starts out as Speedy and later assumes Red Arrow as his superhero identity. Batman Universe Characters *Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Tim Drake/Robin *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Alfred Pennyworth *Jason Todd/Robin *The Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Zatanna *Zatara *Sportsmaster *Beast Boy *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *League of Shadows *Blockbuster *Hugo Strange *Clayface *Poison Ivy *Joker *Bane *Black Spider *Hamilton Hill *Bette Kane *Amanda Waller *Madame Xanadu *Whisper A'Daire *Jason Bard *Black Lightning *Flying Graysons *Lucius Fox *James Gordon *Jack Haly *Paul Sloane *Deadshot External links * Young Justice.com Category:Animation